Dirty Little Secret
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Voldy est mort, la guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione retournent à Poudlard à la rentrée. Pour l'instant, tous se détendent chez les Weasley mais Hermione a un affreux petit secret qui ne demande qu'à sortir...
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Valalyeste pour la correction :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Cha Darcy

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis une élève brillante et responsable. Je passe ma dernière année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, je sais qu'une fois sortie toutes les portes dans n'importe quel domaine me seront ouvertes.

_(Et j'ai un affreux petit secret)_

Mes deux meilleurs amis sont des héros de guerre comme moi. Beaucoup de gens nous tiennent en haute estime.

_(Et j'ai un affreux petit secret)_

Pour eux nous sommes Le Survivant, L'Ami Courageux et Le Puits de Sciences. Entre nous, nous sommes Harry, Ron et Hermione, meilleurs amis pour la vie.

_(Mais j'ai un affreux petit secret.)_

J'aime Harry, Ron et tous les autres… Mais seulement quand ils souffrent. Leurs visages contenant la douleur, voilà ce qui me plaît. Je déteste les voir heureux. Je préfère les voir grimacer de souffrance plutôt que de les voir sourire niaisement.

_(Et ça, c'est mon affreux petit secret.)_

Je ne peux pas leur dire, ils penseraient que je suis folle, mais m'enverraient à Sainte Mangouste au lieu d'Azkaban. Je mérite pourtant plus Azkaban que Sainte Mangouste.

Car, est-ce normal de se délecter de la souffrance des autres au point de ne les aimer que dans leurs moments les plus douloureux ? Non, ce n'est définitivement pas normal.

Mangouste est faite pour les malades, et je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis même pas folle. Je suis dangereuse en revanche. Et c'est pour ça que je mérite Azkaban.

Imaginez qu'un jour, je ne puisse pas me contrôler et envoie un Doloris à quelqu'un ! Azkaban sera ma destination à ce moment-là, mais quelqu'un aura souffert. En plus vu Harry et Ron, je suis presque certaine qu'ils feront tout pour me faire interner à Sainte Mangouste à ce moment-là, même si l'un d'eux aura été ma victime. De purs masochistes dans l'âme ces deux là.

_(Personne ne connaît mon affreux petit secret.)_

Mais bon, Azkaban et Sainte Mangouste ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Et tant pis pour le jour où je perdrais le contrôle et où quelqu'un souffrira pour mon plaisir personnel.

Pour l'instant je me calme grâce à mon imagination. Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit suffisamment abondante dans les prochaines années pour m'empêcher de faire une erreur stupide.

Sur 100% de mon cerveau, il y a environ 45% qui sont exclusivement dédiées à mon imagination et humour non-conventionnel. Le reste, c'est 50% d'intelligence et 5% d'humour « bien comme il faut ».

Dans les 45% de mon imagination, environ 25% sont de l'humour scabreux. Un humour que j'affectionne mais dont je ne fais part qu'à moi-même. Je ne suis pas sûre que mes amis apprécient ce genre de choses malgré leurs goûts douteux pour certaines choses… Déjà qu'ils doivent parfois faire face à mes 5% cyniques lorsque je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exprimer à haute voix une pensée plus ou moins réaliste mais toujours acerbe…

Il y a aussi 15% de morbide dans ma stupéfiante cervelle. Pour alimenter mes lectures à ce sujet je n'ai eu qu'à chercher dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard sous prétexte de recherches contre le mal-aimé Voldy qui s'est d'ailleurs fait joyeusement cramer la face par notre Survivant_ ( qui a failli y rester sur ce coup là malgré tout l'amour que nous lui portons, surtout moi à ce moment-là en réalité parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir particulièrement mal à sa cicatrice mais passons…) _national.

En tout cas les 45% de ma « Dark Part » je les utilise 22h/24h. Les deux heures restantes sont pour les fois où Harry essaie de se faufiler « discrètement » dans mon esprit alors que son propre esprit pue autant que le cadavre de notre bien-aimé Dumby. Que son âme repose en paix à ce sujet.

Donc je disais que l'esprit d'Harry puait le cadavre. Je m'explique. Les esprits ont tous une odeur et celui d'Harry sent la Mort et bien que j'affectionne le morbide, le goût d'un cadavre je m'en passe aisément. Il n'y a pas écrit « nécrophage » non plus.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que les rites gothiques et autres ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. J'aime voir les gens souffrir, j'aime l'humour scabreux pour ça je suis okay. Mais égorger un poulet au plumage noir à la pleine lune pour ensuite boire son sang, ça ne fait pas parti de mes loisirs.

Et puis imaginez que l'on me surprenne. Je dis quoi ? Que j'ai une haine viscérale envers les gallinacés de couleurs foncées et que leur sang est un fortifiant reconnus par les moldus ?

Pas mal mais la plupart des élèves sont des Sangs-de-Bourbe pour reprendre la charmante appellation de Draco-Sang-De-Bourge-Malefoy. Comme quoi il a peut être raison…

Faudrait exclure tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe pour que je puisse embobiner les Sangs-Purs (ou Sangs-de Bourges c'est au choix) en paix… Malheureusement si les Sangs-De-Bourbe sont exclus, je le suis aussi…

Y aurait aussi le meurtre comme solution…Mais au final, étant la seule Sang-De-Bourbe rescapée, héroïne de la guerre ou pas, il y aurait forcément des soupçons.


	2. Chapter 2

_Après plus de 7 mois d'absence... Me revoilà avec cette suite... Mille excuses!_

Enjoy!

Cha Darcy

* * *

Miséricorde… Plus personne ne souffre de nos jours… J'aurais peut être dû saboter la réussite d'Harry et laisser Voldy gagner ?

Je suis en manque d'expression de douleur, c'est affreux… La dernière en date que j'ai pu apercevoir est celle de Ginny lorsqu'elle est tombée, hier, sur Harry sans voir le coin de la table qui faisait obstacle à son passage… Mais comme Harry l'a rattrapée sa douleur n'a été que passagère… Foutu survivant, foutu couple et foutu amour…

Espérons qu'à la rentrée tout cela change ! Ou je vais faire un meurtre ! Un vrai, un beau petit meurtre bien douloureux…

J'ai déjà quelques volontaires potentiels tels que Goyle, Crabbe, Crivey (faut dire que les photos c'est pas mon truc), Brown… Ah non pas Brown elle me débarrasse de Ron… Patil de Gryffondor… Et celle de Serdaigle aussi… Maligne comme elle est, ma carrière de meurtrière pourrait se retrouver compromise… Surtout si sa jumelle décède… Et puis je m'en voudrais de séparer les familles…

Je pense que je commencerai par Padma d'ailleurs… Une chute est si vite arrivée… Dans les escaliers mouvants de Poudlard, ça peut malheureusement se produire… C'est même déjà arrivé, c'est écrit dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard »…

J'aurais vainement tentée de l'aider bien sûr, mais finalement je n'aurais pu que la rattraper avant qu'elle ne passe par-dessus la rambarde, la nuque brisée et une expression horrifiée sur le visage… Officieusement je l'aurai discrètement poussée au niveau de son dos, elle aurait dévalé chaque marche tandis que laissant tomber mes affaires sur le sol, je me serai lancée à sa suite dans l'espoir de l'achever à coups de sorts tels qu'un ou deux Doloris informulés… Et j'aurais ensuite lancé un sort de ralentissement afin de la rattraper et de garder ma crédibilité… Mais n'ayant pas pu la sauver à mon grand plaisir intérieur…

Hum… Oui… C'est un bon plan… Reste à espérer que personne d'autres que moi, ne tente de la « sauver »… Mais je mise sur mon statut de meilleure élève de Poudlard ainsi que sur mon ascendant presque grotesque sur les autres adolescents de mon année ou pas… Ils me font tous confiances ces adorables naïfs… Tant mieux.

C'est fou comme prévoir une mort peut vous mettre de bonne humeur… Vivement la rentrée…

Enfer et Damnation… Il me reste néanmoins toujours deux semaines à occuper… J'espère que quelqu'un va se blesser demain au match de Quidditch que Ron a organisé avec Ginny, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville… Je me suis portée volontaire pour tenir l'infirmerie tandis que madame Weasley s'occupera de leur ravitaillement…

J'en viendrais presque à regretter qu'elle soit si bonne cuisinière… Mais j'peux toujours compter sur le fait qu'ils aient tous une indigestion… Non. Éventuellement pour Ron et Seamus mais c'est tout. Heureusement qu'il y a Neville… J'ai confiance en lui. Rien qu'en montant sur son balai, il va trouver un moyen de se blesser j'en suis sûre !

Vivement demain, vivement demain, vivement demain. J'en peux plus. Il est onze heures du matin, je suis la seule réveillée étant donné que les parents Weasley ne rentreront que ce soir et j'ai déjà prévu tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je dois trouver quelque chose d'autres…

Réveiller les autres par exemple. Ou simplement les torturer dans leur sommeil… Avec un sortilège de camouflage bien évidemment. Ce serait bête de se faire repérer avant même le début des réjouissances. Par qui commencer ? Si j'allais faire un tour dans les chambres pour débuter…

Première chambre, Ronald Weasley. Ouahou, comme on dit la classe ça s'achète pas, mais là il a fait très fort. Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre hors du lit avec sa jambe droite et la gauche détendue sur le matelas, il est enroulé dans sa couverture de l'aisselle droite en traversant le ventre en biais jusqu'au bas du genou gauche et en recouvrant le ventre jusqu'au bas de la hanche droite.

Bon, je suis mauvaise langue il est quand même très sexy. Pas forcément classe mais à baver, ça oui et sans aucune hésitation. Quel sex-appeal il a quand il dort notre rouquin international… J'en aurais presque pas le cœur à l'embêter, mais il vient de sourire en prononçant mon nom. Fatale erreur. On ne rêve pas de sa meilleure amie qui nous a rembarré notamment si on est casé et que la dite meilleure amie est sadique à souhaits. Et surtout on ne parle pas dans son sommeil en souriant bêtement. Non mais j'vous jure même son inconscient est stupide à ce type.

Que pourrais-je faire pour l'embêter ? Dommage que j'ai promis de ne jamais toucher au Sexe en général parce que là je pense que ce pauvre petit serait devenu fou… Personne n'est parfait, mais j'ai été particulièrement conne de me promettre ça. Passons… Oh que vois-je ? Une plume ?! Et un corps constellé de tâches de rousseur très chatouilleux… Grandiose ! D'abord un bandeau sur les yeux de Ronny- chou, ensuite un sort d'immobilisation encore pour lui et pour finir, un sort de modulation vocale pour moi. Tadaaaaam, c'est parti.

Alors d'abord trouver ce qui pourrait faire office de bandeau… Huum… Une chaussette sale ? Non n'exagérons pas. Une ceinture ? Non trop peu épaisse et trop longue. Une serviette ? Non je veux l'entendre clairement me supplie d'arrêter. Et son rire aussi. J'adore son rire. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Ses draps ? J'aurais en plus la possibilité d'accéder à une plus grande surface chatouilleuse et ainsi admirer le corps musclé mais pas trop de mon… Meilleur ami qui est casé et que je n'aime pas particulièrement en plus! Voilà ! D'abord ! My God, il est trop bien foutu. Donc pas les draps. Surtout pas les draps. En plus j'aurais eu son rire en étouffé avec ces foutus draps. Ou sinon… Un slip, enfin un caleçon quoi. Oui ça me semble être une bonne idée, en plus il aura l'air ridicule avec ça sur la tête et ça calmera mes hormones. Que du bénéfice. Me reste plus qu'à trouver un caleçon. Propre de préférence. Ah mais que vois-je au pied du lit ! Un bout de tissu orange. Penchons nous pour cataloguer cette chose. UN CALEÇON ! Victoire ! Hermy, t'es la meilleure. Mais attendez une seconde. Si ce truc est un caleçon et si ce caleçon est au pied du lit… Ca sous-entend que Ron est en habit d'Adam sous ses draps. Draps que j'ai failli enlever ! Mon Dieu… Laissons tomber Ron pour le moment et affrontons la situation avec la seule solution possible : la fuite. Et oui j'suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

N'empêche. Ron. Super Sexy. Nu. Sous de simples Draps. Devant Moi. POURQUOI N AI-JE PAS ENLEVÉ CES FOUTUS DRAPS ?! Hermione, calme-toi ma fille. Tu as bien fait. Tu aurais pu être traumatisée ou pire déçue. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es la plus intelligente, tu prends toujours les meilleures solutions calme. Voilà. Je suis de nouveau calme, mon égo est à nouveau gonflé à son maximum et Ron… est toujours nu à côté en étant toujours aussi bien foutu. Ô rage, ô désespoir….


	3. Chapter 3

Je l'ai fait. J'ai parjuré la promesse que je m'étais faite. J'ai touché au sexe. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Comprenez-moi : Ron était vraiment appétissant et en plus il semblait fantasmer sur moi, ce qui est assez flatteur après réflexion ( et jeu pervers). Donc je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que me mettre activement à la recherche d'un bandeau en abandonnant l'idée de fuir. Quelle idée stupide d'ailleurs que celle-ci. Due à un moment d'égarement sans doute. Bref.

Après la découverte du caleçon-orange-porteur-de-déshonneur, j'avais renoncé à trouver dans cette chambre de quoi faire un bandeau convenable et étais partie chercher un de mes foulards dans ma valise. Oui, je sais, les foulards ça fait soit « vieille » soit « pouf » mais sachez qu'il faut toujours avoir un foulard dans ses bagages. Au moins pour avoir la possibilité de torturer un de vos meilleurs amis si vous vous ennuyez.

Mais passons, je suis pas là pour vous apprendre la vie, moi je vous utilise simplement comme psy' ou journal intime, c'est comme vous préférez. Vous avez le droit de me détester après avoir lu cette phrase. Moi aussi je suis fan de vous, de toute façon.

Bon. Je vais peut-être parvenir à terminer mon histoire. Ou pas. Qui a dit ça ? Personne ? Certes depuis tout à l'heure je me parle à moi-même, ça doit avoir un lien, mais je n'ai tout de même pas halluciné. Si ? Le premier qui me traite de névrosée, j'inaugure le hachoir de Molly avec son cadavre.

Mais où en étais-je ? Tu disais que tu avais récupéré un foulard dans ta valise, Hermione. Ah oui, merci Hermione. Je t'en prie. Voyez ce qu'un manque de sadisme peut faire sur l'esprit au demeurant sain, d'une adolescente équilibrée telle que moi. Triste n'est-ce pas ?

On s'en fiche à vrai dire ! Merci pour ta sincérité Hermione. C'est normal, Hermione. Tu veux la suite, Hermione ? J'vais la dire moi-même si ça continue, Hermione : tu es allée récupérer ce foutu foulard, tu l'as mis sur les yeux de Ron après l'avoir entravé magiquement et tu as pris la plume entre tes doigts en souriant d'un air machiavélique. Ensuite. Ensuite je continue de raconter ! Non mais oh ! Ensuite, j'ai fait courir la plume sur son pectoral droit et ai jubilé en voyant son corps tressauter légèrement. C'est qu'il est chatouilleux le Ronny. J'ai dessiné une multitude d'arabesques sur son corps en me mordant les lèvres pour éviter de rire lorsque des râles s'échappaient des lèvres de mon cher ami et ai manqué de peu la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il s'est éveillé et a posé la question fatidique - « Qui est là ? » - d'une voix pâteuse. Pour toute réponse, j'ai fait glisser la plume sur son aine et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me délecter du gémissement délicieux qui est sorti de la bouche désormais attrayante de mon meilleur ami. J'ai du me donner une gifle pour ne pas succomber à la tentation mais lorsqu'il a arqué son dos et a soulevé ses hanches, la bosse quelque peu proéminente qui étirait le drap au niveau de son entrejambe m'a donné des frissons dans le bas du ventre que je n'ai pas réussi à ignorer. Intimant à mon rouquin le silence, je me suis débarrassée de mon short et me suis assise à califourchon sur lui au niveau de ses abdominaux. Il a expiré bruyamment sous la surprise, ce qui m'a fait rouler des yeux. Il a alors appelé « Lavande » et j'ai bougé mes hanches sur lui pour lui signifier qu'il se trompait. Il a ouvert grand la bouche et j'ai souri avant de faire glisser ma plume sur son cou, ce qui l'a fait frissonner puis je me suis levée de son torse pour faire passer la plume sur son nombril et suivre le fine ligne de poils roux qui conduisait jusqu'à sa virilité. Il s'est violemment mordu les lèvres à ce moment, refusant pour la première fois de céder au plaisir. J'ai été obligée d'abandonner la plume sur son aine et de faire glisser ma main sur son sexe, en essayant de trouver un rythme qui lui serait insupportable tant il serait agréable. Après divers essais, je suis parvenue à obtenir le résultat que je voulais et il s'est libéré en haletant dans ma main. J'ai alors esquissé une grimace de dégoût et essuyé mes mains sans vergogne sur son drap. Je me suis ensuite penchée par-dessus lui et j'ai attrapé ma baguette mais alors que je me relevais, il m'a propulsé sur le sol d'un habile coup de hanches. J'ai retenu in extremis un cri de douleur, ayant parfaitement compris qu'il avait cherché à savoir mon identité. Je me suis donc lancé un sort informulé de modulation vocale et ai pris la parole.

« Alors on pousse les gens sans prévenir, maintenant ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien… Tu l'as pas senti ? » Le narguais-je en me réinstallant contre lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Il bougea sa tête et se pencha sur mes cheveux. « Hermione ?! »

« Peut-être. Qui sait ? Mais tu penses vraiment que cette chère Hermione Granger pourrait jouer ainsi avec toi ? »

« Non… Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ce que vous avez fait. » A-t-il répliqué en grimaçant de regret.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Ca a été le mot de trop. J'ai fait glisser mes mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque avant de détacher mon foulard. Il a longuement papillonné des yeux ce qui m'a fait de nouveau soupirer puis son regard s'est posé sur moi. Il s'est figé en une expression de surprise impressionnante et j'ai crains un instant qu'il se mette à crier mais il n'en a rien fait se contentant de murmurer mon prénom d'un ton incertain. Excédée, j'ai fini par acquiescer. Il a alors refermé la bouche et m'a contemplé plusieurs minutes avant de me demander de le détacher. J'ai secoué négativement la tête et il s'est renfrogné.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie. »

« Ca t'amuse de m'utiliser ? »

« Te vexe pas, Ronny… Tu rêvais de moi, je n'ai fait que donner corps à tes fantasmes. »

A l'entente de ces mots, il a brusquement rougi et je me suis félicitée de ma perspicacité. Je m'en félicite encore d'ailleurs. Bravo, bravo Hermione ! You're the best !

« Il n'y avait pas de liens magiques dans mon rêves. » A ce moment là, il m'a regardée – enfin, reluquée serait plus approprié- un moment et a ajouté « Et tu étais nue aussi, dans mon rêve. »

« Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Il a poussé un grognement dubitatif et prise d'une impulsion subite, j'ai décidé de le détacher.

« A toi de finir le travail, Ronny » Ai-je dit en m'étendant sur le matelas, un sourire ironique déformant mes lèvres. Il m'a fixée, bouche bée et a approché sa main de mon ventre. Je me suis tendue en avance et ai attendu l'impact. Qui n'est pas venu. J'ai planté mon regard dans le sien et lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'a pas répondu et m'a rapproché de lui comme si je ne pesais rien avant de me faire habilement basculer sous lui. Je me rappelle m'être dit qu'il ne semblait pas du tout novice en la matière et que s'il étudiait les manuels de cours avec la même assiduité qu'il prenait connaissance des différents Kâma-Sûtra, il allait rapidement me mettre en rencard. Fort heureusement, il semblait décidé à ne perfectionner que tout ce qui était lié au sexe. Et j'en profitais.

Ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes alors que, se maintenant avec ses genoux, il me retirait mon débardeur. Il faut noter que ceci nous permit de reprendre une bouffée d'air avant de se rembrasser avec la même fougue et que donc cela ne cassa en rien notre action. Il a ensuite passé ses mains, rendues légèrement calleuses par le Quidditch, sur mon ventre et a câliné mes hanches tout en descendant à la découverte de ma poitrine avec ses lèvres. Il a pris un de mes seins en coupe d'une main alors qu'il mordillait et suçotait adroitement l'autre, me donnant une respiration erratique et des mouvements du bassin totalement incontrôlés. Sentant l'inversement des rôles, je me suis hâtée de l'éloigner de moi et l'ai allongé sur le dos en me saisissant habilement de ma baguette. Je l'ai pointé sur lui et ai murmuré « Petrificus Totalus » avant qu'il ne puisse songer à se défendre. Je suis ensuite descendue du lit avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait, me suis rhabillée avec toute la sensualité qu'il me restait en réserve et l'ai salué de ces quelques mots.

« L'Adultère c'est mal. »

Il m'a très justement foudroyé du regard à ce moment et je suis sortie d'un pas dansant de la pièce avant de revenir sur mes pas et de lui lancer un Oubliettes. J'ai souri, complètement satisfaite, ai ramassé mon foulard et suis allée me coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de me réveiller il y a maintenant environ quarante-cinq minutes pour mettre tout ce qui s'est passé en place et continuer mon délire à légères tendances schizophrènes-psychopathes. N'est-ce pas merveilleux…

J'entends du bruit dans la maison, les autres doivent être réveillés… Remarque c'est pas trop tôt, il n'est que quinze heure trente après tout… J'me demande si Ron a gardé ne serait-ce qu'un léger souvenir de nos activités matinales… J'vais aller voir…. Si j'en ai la force… Je suis crevée, c'est pas possible… Être sadique, ça fatigue plus qu'on ne le croit ! Je vais pas arriver à rester éveillée tout à l'heure, c'est pas possible… Au moins ça va bien multiplier mes chances de faire souffrir encore davantage mes chers amis et par accident en plus ! Je m'imagine déjà m'excuser en souriant d'un air contrit alors que j'aurais contribué à créer telle ou telle blessure… Ah… Quelle merveilleuse journée m'attend.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis au milieu de la famille Weasley au grand complet si on considère qu'ils n'y a que Ginny et Ron comme enfants. Oui Molly et Arthur sont rentrés en avance. A ma grande joie. Comment ça, ça ne se sent pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un immense sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage et je guette à chaque instant une expression de douleur. En vain, évidemment. Où serait l'amusement sinon… Je crois que je deviens aigrie.

Ron n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de ce matin et c'est normal vu que je suis la meilleure en Sortilèges. Et pas qu'en ça, d'ailleurs. Mais qui ne le sait pas ?

Ah tiens… Ginny vient de nous inviter à monter dans le grenier. J'espère qu'il y a encore la goule.

Déception intense : il n'y a plus la goule. Consolation : je suis montée derrière Ginny - et donc avant Harry et Ron - et j'ai pu me cacher pour ensuite sortir devant eux en criant. Ils ont hurlé plus fort que moi et ce que j'ai fait étant un acte de sadisme répandu dans la société et donc acceptable, Ginny m'a soutenue lorsque les garçons m'ont dit que j'avais vraiment un humour spécial parfois. Je devrais y songer plus souvent.

Si Ginny nous a fait monter c'est pour qu'on joue au « Jumanji ». J'avais toujours cru que c'était une invention purement fictive utilisée pour faire des histoires moldues. Je me trompais. Heureusement.

Elle a sorti d'une trappe, le plateau et les dés pendant qu'on faisait de la place pour s'asseoir. On s'est placés en cercle autour du plateau, tous assis en tailleurs, et Ginny a rappelé les règles :

- le principe de base est le même que celui d'un jeu de l'oie sauf que les cases nous provoquent des hallucinations que nous devons briser nous-mêmes pour continuer à avancer.

- il est interdit d'aider les autres.

- il est interdit de revenir en arrière.

- si l'on dépasse l'arrivée, on est éjecté du jeu en étant plongé dans un abyme pendant une dizaine de minutes. Pareil si on échoue à accomplir une épreuve.

Bref, c'est un jeu sympathique et idéal pour moi. Ginny, mon amie, ne serais-tu pas psychopathe toi aussi sur les bords ? Comme j'aimerais lui poser cette question. Mais elle risque de ne pas me prendre au sérieux. Dommage.

La plus vieille commence et comme Ron l'a si gentiment souligné je suis la plus vieille. Qu'il ne fasse pas le malin, c'est lui le second plus vieux, hein. J'attrape les dés avec une motivation extrême alors que je jubile intérieurement. Gnark, gnark, gnark. Je les lance et là c'est le drame. Je tombe sur LA case que TOUT LE MONDE veut mais que JE ne voulais SURTOUT pas. La case « Bienvenue au pays des fées. ». Étrange comme soudainement, je ne jubile plus du tout.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me frapper la tête contre un mur parce que déjà l'hallucination prend forme dans ma tête. Je me retrouve dans une clairière, assise sur de la belle herbe couleur vert transgénique, le ciel est bleu turquoise et le soleil brille intensément sans même m'aveugler. Sauvez-moi. Je trouve ce décor très pittoresque et très charmant mais… Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs que j'affectionne. Je n'aurais peut-être pas préféré me retrouver face à Voldy mais j'aurais bien pris un autre truc. Histoire de pouvoir défouler mon trop plein de rage contenue.

Une fée vient d'apparaître devant moi. Et elle fait ma taille. Il y a comme un problème là. Ce genre de créature est censé être minuscule. Ses ailes battent au rythme de sa respiration et me rafraichissent agréablement. Je dois cependant me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire en assimilant la fée à une libellule modifiée génétiquement. Les fées sont vaniteuses et querelleuses, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me quereller avec celle-là. Ca serait vraiment trop facile. Elles n'ont que quelques pouvoirs de bases qui leurs servent à se défendre contre les prédateurs Où serait le plaisir de les affronter…

L'humanoïde femelle ouvre la bouche et des crissements sonores en sortent. J'avais oublié que les fées ne savaient pas parler. Et elle aussi visiblement vu le rouge dont ses joues se sont soudainement affublées. Eh oui cocotte, tu n'as pas reçu la capacité d'expression… Je te suis supérieure incline-toi. Non je plaisante, je suis pour la liberté des créatures magiques et le fait qu'on soit toutes égales ! Parce que les sorciers sont des créatures magiques ! Certes évoluées mais créatures tout de même ! Il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Pour en revenir à ma copine la libellule, elle m'a traînée jusqu'à une fontaine dans laquelle il y a un tas de sangsue. Je trouve ça dégoûtant. Mais je crois que je vais devoir vider la fontaine des sangsues. En fait le « Royaume des Fées » ce n'est pas si féerique.

Je soupire et plonge mes mains dans la fontaine en vitesse pour les ressortir immédiatement en adoptant la méthode dite du « chien qui creuse ». Les sangsues volent sur le sol et je suis heureuse de ne sentir aucune morsure sur mes doigts. Être supérieurement intelligente, c'est que du bonheur. Ou presque.

Je sens l'illusion se dissiper et me revoilà dans le grenier. Les autres ont joué pendant mon « absence » et je remarque avec un plaisir sans bornes que Ron est tombé sur « La Jungle des Araignées » tandis qu'Harry a quant à lui écopé de « Volcan en Folie » et que Ginny a récupéré « Labyrinthe Infernal. » Ils me tardent qu'ils reviennent.

Je bouge un peu mes jambes et j'entends les dés rouler. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je vois mon pion bouger seul jusqu'à la même case qu'Harry. Les volcans me voilà.

J'atterris sur les fesses. Douloureusement. Et je m'aperçois que le ciel est rougeoyant avec de grands nuages noirs. La terre est aussi rougeâtre pour être assortie au ciel et les volcans fument abondamment. Une quinte de toux me surprend et je me mets à avancer vers les volcans d'un pas décidé. A tous les coups, l'épreuve sera là-bas. Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Je me fraie un passage en évitant les coulées de lave fumantes et les nuages de fumée tout en étant étonnée de ne pas être incommodée par la chaleur. La magie du jeu sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, un vampire vient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision et me fait signe de me rejoindre. En temps normal je n'aurais sans doute pas accepté son invitation mais dans le Jumanji… Rien n'est normal. L'être est assis sur un épais coffre en bois ouvragé et son veston rouge foncé est en parfait accord avec le ciel et la lave. Un doute m'étreint d'un coup et le Vampire esquisse un sourire moqueur en me voyant tressaillir. Je bifurque vers une flaque de lave et plonge un doigt dedans. Le liquide est épais, pourpre, chaud mais pas brûlant. L'odeur du sang m'assaille et j'essuie mon doigt sur mon pantalon en souriant, blasée. Le vampire s'approche de moi par derrière et passe un bras autour des épaules, enserrant du même mouvement mon cou avec. Il se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote que je dois remplir le coffre en bois avec ce sang. Comment ? Eh bien avec un haut de forme noir orné d'un ruban du même rouge que le veston. J'hoche la tête et il me lâche pour amener le coffre près du flot de sang avant de l'ouvrir d'un claquement de doigts. Dedans, des corps d'enfants décapités. J'hoche un sourcil de surprise mais ne commente pas et commence mon épreuve sous le regard appréciateur du vampire.

Grâce à la présence des corps, qui diminuent le volume à remplir, ma tâche est vite achevée et je pose le haut de forme par terre avant de regarder le vampire. Il m'informe que le garçon qui m'a précédé n'a pas réussi à le faire et que je suis dotée d'un détachement quasiment inhumain. J'hoche les épaules sous le compliment et il me renvoie dans le grenier.

Là-bas, mes trois amis sont pâles. Chacun regrette d'avoir accepté de jouer. Sauf moi. Je leur souris et ils me dévisagent. Harry regarde nos pions côte à côte et je ne réponds pas à sa question muette. Il ne saura pas si j'ai relevé le défi.

Ginny me demande de lui passer les dés et je m'exécute. Elle les fait tomber. La voilà de nouveau partie dans l'univers du Jumanji. Je me penche avidement vers le plateau pour observer le déplacement des pièces et constate avec ravissement que ma chère amie se trouve dans la « Grotte ». Harry et Ron semblent nerveux et se rongent les sangs en attendant le retour de Ginny. Je fais de même mais plus calmement. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout…

La rousse finit par revenir et elle a l'air profondément choquée. Je sens la chaleur du contentement se répandre en moi et je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de sourire. Harry se précipite vers sa petite-amie et la sert dans ses bras. J'ai envie de l'arracher de l'étreinte et de le propulser contre le miroir posé sur le mur. Le voir se fracasser contre la glace. Lentement. Au ralenti. Comme au cinéma. Observer les débris voleter autour de lui tandis qu'il retombe au sol. Admirer les estafilades qui se sont crées sur son corps, son visage, une fois qu'il est tombé complètement. Contempler le sang qui coule sans se presser, des plaies. Empêcher Ginny de venir le rejoindre en lui faisant un croche-pattes. Lui donner à elle des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Attraper tout ce qui me passe sous la main pour le lancer au hasard. Frapper Ron avec une chaise. Libérer toutes mes pulsions. Non.

Je reviens à la réalité. Ron me regarde, sceptique. Le couple, lui, est toujours dans son microcosme. Nous finissons par rejoindre nos chambres respectives et je m'étends dans mon lit, les yeux dans le vague. Réfléchissant à diverses tortures. Ginny me dit que je suis belle comme ça. Que j'ai l'air pure et innocente. Délicieuse ironie.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour !

Après plus d'un an et demi d'absence sur ce site, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fiction. J'ai presque honte de revenir ainsi, sans aucune gêne, mais je dois dire à ma décharge que j'étais occupée autre part. Dans une galaxie fort fort lointaine, pour être sincère. Enfin bref. Comme je le dis depuis le début, je n'abandonnerai aucune fiction et les finirai toutes. Parfois, j'ai moi-même douté de mes paroles mais les promesses sont sacrées à mes yeux… Alors voici la suite de cette histoire dont j'ai la fin sur mon ordinateur. Qu'il reste des gens pour la lire ou non, je la publierai donc jusqu'à son final. S'il y a encore des gens pour me lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et les suivants. J'espère également qu'il n'y aura pas une trop grande différence de ton entre les quatre premiers chapitres et les quatre derniers. Enfin bref. Bonne lecture.

Cha Darcy, récemment ressuscitée.

* * *

Résumé :

Hermione est une sadique cachée. Elle habite chez les Weasley, le temps de la fin des vacances, et tente, le plus régulièrement possible, de faire "innocemment" du mal à ses amis pour satisfaire ses tendances cruelles. Harry se trouve aussi au Terrier et file le parfait amour avec Ginny.

La veille, Hermione a "profité sexuellement" de Ron pendant son sommeil et Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle-même ont joué au jeu du Jumanji. Jeu qui a plutôt pas mal excité les pulsions sadiques d'Hermione.

* * *

Bon. Le retour en avance de quelques heures de Molly et Arthur n'est pas si catastrophique que ça, en fin de compte.

Je viens de m'apercevoir que si Ginny nous avait fait jouer au Jumanji en leur absence, il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour que je finisse par cloîtrer tout mon petit monde dans le grenier jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne réchappe pas à son épreuve. Et, nous sommes d'accord, ça aurait pu être assez problématique puisqu'il aurait fallu que je jette un « Oubliettes » à tout le monde, moi-même y compris, afin que les Aurors ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se serait passé. J'aurais alors perdu tout le plaisir du à la souffrance de la mort de l'un de mes chers amis. Surtout qu'il y aurait eu des chances pour que le dit-ami me manque, ensuite, malgré la vague de douleur que cela aurait engendré dans les rangs de Poudlard et de la famille Weasley. Vague dont j'aurais quand même pu me repaître. Bref, niveau stratégie, ce plan à l'apparence parfaite aurait donc comporté un gros point noir : le manque éventuel. Merci Molly, merci Arthur, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir été très claire sur ce que je viens de dire donc ne retenez qu'une chose : je reste la meilleure. Peu importe que cela soit une qualité innée chez moi ou que cela soit grâce à mon entourage.

Mais passons outre. Nous sommes le matin du match de Quidditch et à jour moins quatorze de notre retour à Poudlard. Autant dire que je suis dans une humeur plutôt bonne. Il est dix heures du matin, seules Molly et moi sommes debout. Arthur est déjà au Ministère. Il a beaucoup de choses à rattraper après ses quelques jours de congés. Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'en profite pour discuter tranquillement avec la vénérable mère de famille qui me sert d'hôtesse. Je dis « vénérable » parce que, de mon point de vue, faire sortir de ses entrailles sept bébés mérite une vénération sans bornes puisque cela pourrait permettre à une sadique dans mon genre de faire des provisions de douleur pour des années, au moins.

Pour cette raison, jamais je ne m'attaquerai à Molly. Et j'ai longuement hésité à placer ses enfants sous le même statut avant de m'apercevoir que si je le faisais, je perdais deux de mes principales ressources de « douleur en activité » vu que mon entourage intime n'est pas si conséquent. Et malgré le statut de martyr de Harry, je sais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de compenser cette perte. Bref, je digresse, je digresse.

Tandis que je prends mon petit-déjeuner, Molly coupe les baguettes de pain qui serviront à confectionner de solides sandwiches pour nos sportifs. Je l'observe faire en finissant mon bol de thé. Je sais qu'elle ne se coupera pas alors, pour une fois, mon observation est innocente. Sa dextérité à préparer son plan de travail trahit l'habitude qu'elle a de l'acte. C'est sûr qu'avec Bill et Charlie en aînés, elle a du avoir très tôt des matches de Quidditch organisés autour du Terrier… Et qu'avec un fils avec l'appétit de Ron, il vaut mieux savoir en préparer trop plutôt que pas assez. Surtout qu'il me semble que l'appétit d'ogre de mon ami est partagé par la plupart des individus de sa fratrie.

Une nouvelle vague de respect me traverse. Non contente d'avoir expulsé de ses entrailles ses sept descendants, elle a du apprendre à les gérer au fil des années et maintenant que les aînés ont dans la vingtaine bien tassée, elle doit commencer à se rendre compte qu'elle aura passé sa vie à leur être dévouée. Ce doit être un rude choc. L'innocence de mon observation disparaît brusquement. Avec curiosité, je me mets à scruter son visage dans l'attente de voir une certaine amertume apparaître au détour d'une ride mais rien. Le visage franc de Molly ne semble pas éprouver la moindre émotion en sous-texte. Dommage.

Légèrement déçue, j'achève mon bol, sauce le jaune d'œuf qui décore depuis quelques secondes mon assiette puis vais laver le tout, sous l'œil approbateur de mon hôtesse. Elle a toujours été très fière de voir que tous ses enfants, Harry et moi comptant occasionnellement dans le lot, étaient très bien éduqués. Après un dernier sourire à son attention, je vais me préparer, profitant du fait que les autres dorment toujours.

Dix heure vingt-huit. Je suis propre et habillée. Mes cheveux sont coiffés de façon approximative, comme à mon habitude, et je vais réveiller Ron et Harry avant Ginny. Ceci n'est pas hasardeux. Je m'explique : il y a trois salles de bains au Terrier. Une pour le couple parentale, une pour les trois premiers membres de la fratrie et la dernière pour les trois derniers membres de la fratrie. Plus Harry et moi, lorsque nous venons. Ainsi, en réveillant les garçons en premier, j'ai plus de chance qu'il y ait une guerre entre le frère et la sœur pour avoir la salle de bains étant donné qu'Harry est devenu le moins réactif des garçons, depuis son exploit, et que Ginny se lève très rapidement.

Je sais, vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas les deux autres salles de bains. En ce qui concerne la première, la réponse est plutôt évidente : la salle de bains parentale est privée. Pour la seconde… Eh bien… Disons que Bill a eu la main lourde avec un sortilège de mots de passe, il y a quelques années, et la porte n'accepte plus de s'ouvrir que pour lui, Charlie ou Percy. Bien évidemment, c'est de la faute aux jumeaux qui voulaient s'y introduire pour une sombre histoire de bonnet de bains à laquelle je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse, pour le moment.

Là, ce à quoi nous devons prêter attention, c'est aux bruits de cavalcade qui se font entendre sur le sol du Terrier. En ce qui me concerne, je suis assise devant la rambarde de l'étage inférieur à celui où nous dormons et mes jambes pendent dans le vide, entre deux balustres de bois. Je suis aux premières loges auditives pour entendre la situation, mon cerveau extraordinaire se chargeant de lui donner sens.

Tout d'abord des pas lourds, sûrement ceux de Ron, rapidement suivis de pas plus légers qui paraissent moins marqués Ginny en train de courir hors de notre chambre. Un cri aigu, appartenant également à mon amie, se fait soudain entendre pour ordonner à son frère de ne pas pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Un rire moqueur, grave, lui répond et j'entends la porte se fermer violemment avant qu'un bruit sourd ne la heurte : le corps de Ginny qui n'est pas parvenue à s'arrêter à temps. Un léger gémissement de douleur me parvient alors, rapidement suivi d'un son que j'identifie comme étant celui d'un coup de pied donné au battant de bois. J'ai presque envie d'informer ma rouquine que la porte n'y est pour rien mais ça trahirait l'extrême attention que je porte à la scène. Un grommellement rageur résonne dans la cage d'escaliers tandis qu'elle commence à les descendre.

Promptement, je me relève, éraflant mes cuisses contre les balustres, au passage, mais bon. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifies. La mine boudeuse de Ginny me fait de toute façon oublier les picotements de ma peau et je feins l'étonnement quant à ce qui lui arrive. En deux phrases, elle me résume la situation, son agacement se reflétant dans ses mots puis elle part rejoindre sa mère pour se consoler avec un bon petit-déjeuner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je me trouve au milieu de l'escalier menant à notre étage, je croise Harry, pas vraiment plus réveillé qu'il y a dix minutes, malgré les cris des Weasley. Il me salue d'un mouvement de tête, l'une de ses mains passant machinalement dans ses épis bruns. Je profite qu'il se trouve proche du pallier que je viens de quitter et de l'un de ses bâillements pour le déséquilibrer. Comme au cinéma, je vois son corps s'infléchir vers l'avant, ses mains instinctivement prêtes à amortir le choc et j'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait tomber de plus haut. Je suis vraiment trop bonne avec lui. Cela n'empêche pas un grand sourire de déformer mes lèvres et mes yeux de briller un peu trop lorsque j'accours pour voir si mon meilleur ami est blessé. J'ai peu d'espoir là-dessus mais on ne sait jamais…

Comme je l'avais prévu en agissant à ce moment de son avancée, il n'a rien ou seulement quelques hématomes à prévoir, et met sa chute sur le compte de son mauvais état de réveil. Me tapotant le bras pour me rassurer, il se remet en route et je fais de même. Mon sourire a disparu dès que je me suis retrouvée proche d'Harry mais mes yeux continuent d'étinceler.

Avant de partir se battre pour la salle de bains, Ginny n'a pas pris le temps d'ouvrir les fenêtres, ce que je corrige immédiatement. Vivre dans de l'air renfermé, très peu pour moi. Même en hiver, j'aère la pièce où je dors. Et comme il s'agit d'un dortoir commun, j'arrive en même temps à enrhumer la moitié de mes camarades de chambrée dans le même coup. Leurs mauvaises humeurs et têtes de déterrées sont absolument jouissives. Parfois, quand j'ai de la chance, ça devient quelque chose de plus grave… Mais il faut vraiment que j'aie été sage tout le reste de l'année pour que le père noël daigne me faire ce présent. Ce n'est pas arrivé très souvent. Pour cette année, j'ai quand même de bons espoirs : j'ai participé à l'éradication d'un vilain mage, ça ne peut pas compter pour du beurre.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains se fait entendre alors que je fais mon lit et, contre toute attente, les pas qui le suivent s'arrêtent à ma porte. Intriguée, je relève légèrement la tête pour voir Ron me toiser bizarrement. Ses prunelles bleues paraissent me scanner. Durant un instant, j'ai peur qu'il se souvienne de mon divertissement de la matinée d'hier mais je feins l'incompréhension, ce qui le fait s'excuser et déserter en direction de la cuisine. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'éprouve suite à cela un certain soulagement. Instinctivement, je _sais_ que j'ai frôlé la catastrophe même si je n'arrive pas à déterminer précisément ce qui me fait dire ça. Surtout que ça paraît assez risible, dis comme ça : Ron m'a foutu la frousse en me regardant l'air un peu plus intelligent que d'habitude. Mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Il va falloir que je lui prête davantage attention, aujourd'hui…

Des pas empressés frappent alors les marches des escaliers et je vois passer en coup de vent une silhouette surmontée d'orange, avant que le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains ne se fasse entendre, une nouvelle fois. Ginny est sous la douche. Mon regard accroche la pendule suspendue au-dessus de son lit et je constate que Harry pourra sûrement être prêt avant que Dean, Neville et Seamus débarquent. Dommage. Je ne pourrai pas profiter de son absence pour tourmenter légèrement sa petite-amie. Quoique Dean en aurait sûrement profité pour monopoliser Ginny puisqu'il me semble qu'elle ne le laisse toujours pas indifférent… Bon. Tant pis. Je me rattraperai autre part.

Peut-être en jouant avec la jalousie de Harry, d'ailleurs… Ce genre de sentiment est pour les faibles, il serait peut-être temps qu'il le comprenne…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

La suite, lundi prochain, normalement !

Cha Darcy


	6. Chapter 6

Des rires et des cris se font entendre dans le jardin du Terrier. Neville, Dean et Seamus sont arrivés une heure auparavant et cela doit faire quarante-cinq minutes qu'eux et mes trois autres amis sont dans les airs. Aucun accident n'est à « déplorer » pour l'instant. Même Neville est parvenu à me décevoir en montant sur son balai sans le moindre problème. Le souaffle s'échange entre les balais, les cognards virevoltent pour les arrêter mais l'habileté des deux équipes les met en échec. Il faut dire que l'équipement n'est plus de première jeunesse mais, quand même ! Je ne pourrais vous dire à quel point ma déception est profonde. Surtout que je ne peux pas l'extérioriser et que je suis obligée de m'extasier sur le match en encourageant tout le monde, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, alors que ce même tout le monde sait pertinemment que je me fiche complètement du Quidditch.

Dans la cuisine, Molly a fini ses sandwiches depuis belle lurette et est affairée à je ne sais trop quoi. En tout cas son activité ne l'empêche pas de passer régulièrement la tête par la porte pour s'enquérir du score. Parlons-en du score, tiens. 40 à 30 en faveur de l'équipe de Harry, Dean et Ginny. Oui, nous les avons mis tous les trois ensemble parce que nous avons pensé que ça empêcherait les garçons de s'entretuer, s'ils avaient été séparé, ou d'être distrait par Ginny, selon la même condition. Je dois avouer que cette idée brillante vient de moi et qu'elle n'a pas été motivée uniquement par ça. Connaissant les talents pour le Quidditch de Neville qui avoisinent moins l'infini, j'espère que la colère que Ron finira par éprouver se transformera en gaffe qui fera tomber l'un ou l'autre, si ce n'est les deux. Oui, je n'inclus pas Seamus dans mes vœux parce qu'à mon grand malheur, j'ai récemment découvert que l'irlandais avait une certaine grâce sur un balai. Sûrement est-ce du à sa petite taille. Bref.

Au niveau de la répartition des postes, tout le monde est poursuiveur. Ensuite, Neville et Dean occupent chacun la place de batteur, Ginny et Ron sont les gardiens tandis que Seamus et Harry occupent le poste d'attrapeur.

Il me tarde que le vif d'or soit découvert si le match continue à être aussi plat. En plus, la chaise en plastique sur laquelle je suis assise n'est pas spécialement confortable et la transpiration fait coller ma peau à l'assise. Ce qui n'arrange pas mon bien-être. Pas plus que mon humeur. Néanmoins, je fais de mon mieux pour sembler épanouie et applaudir dès que l'un des six joueurs se rapproche des cages adversaires. Merlin sait que j'applaudirais bien plus vigoureusement à une chute, bien que je doive garder cela à l'intérieur de moi, le cas échéant.

Soudain, Dean lance le souaffle à Harry au moment où l'un des cognards arrive pour percuter son balai. Il est projeté trois mètres horizontaux en arrière et paraît un peu hagard. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis redressée. Le regard rivé à lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, j'attends la suite des évènements. Avec un peu de chance, le second cognard viendra le finir bien qu'il n'ait plus le souafle.

Une main posée au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière droite, Dean rouvre à moitié les yeux et je suis la première chose sur laquelle ils tombent. La surprise qui se peint sur ses traits en me voyant me fait réaliser la posture dans laquelle je me trouve. Par chance ou par talent, à vous de voir, je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser et je mets mes mains en porte-voix pour lui demander comment il va. Un signe de la main, pouce levé vers le ciel, me « rassure » et il s'empresse de retrouver les autres qui se battent devant les cages défendues par Ron.

Immédiatement, un soupir m'échappe et je me rassois sur ma chaise inconfortable. Le plastique grince sous mon poids mais je n'y prête pas attention : il semblerait que dans la mêlée de l'attaque/défense, il y ait eu des coups qui se soient distribués ou peut-être est-ce l'œuvre des cognards qui n'ont pas eu suffisamment de place pour préciser leurs attaques ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Neville n'a pas l'air bien et Seamus et Ron l'entourent, précautionneusement. Derrière lui, Dean veille à ce qu'il ne glisse pas de son balai. Quels amis formidables…

Ainsi positionnés, je les vois redescendre vers moi, précédés d'Harry et Ginny qui confirment ma seconde hypothèse. Les cognards ont enfin fait leur boulot. Neville se les est pris dans le ventre et la hanche gauche. Je grimace. Ca ne doit vraiment pas faire du bien et j'ai osé louper le direct de l'action. Malédiction. Je n'ai pas le temps de davantage m'apitoyer sur mon sort Neville est allongé sur l'herbe par sa garde rapprochée tandis que je m'approche en levant les yeux au ciel. Derrière moi, j'entends Ginny expliquer à sa mère ce qu'il s'est passé.

Profitant du fait d'être encore seule avec le blessé, bien que je sois scrutée par quatre paires d'yeux masculins aussi inquiets que si ça leur était arrivé à eux, j'ausculte doucement Neville en prenant garde à volontairement appuyer là où ça fait mal. Bien évidemment, je feins être désolée lorsqu'il gémit de douleur ou lorsque son visage se crispe d'avoir mal mais je peux ainsi remplir mes réserves journalières d'expressions de souffrance. Et je vous assure que cela fait beaucoup de bien.

Je retire mes mains et soulève légèrement le t-shirt du jeune homme, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il faut dire que même si Neville a pas mal changé physiquement et qu'il a perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder dans ma tête l'image de ce gamin qui essaya, en première année, de nous empêcher de quitter la tour de Gryffondor. Il était si mignon. Mais bref. La peau est rouge là où les chocs se sont faits, surtout sur la hanche, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de cassé. Simplement, quand on tape sur l'os, ça fait mal. S'il n'avait pas maigri, ça aurait touché le gras et il aurait sûrement moins senti l'impact. Je vais éviter de le lui dire parce que ça ferait étrange de ma part mais j'espère que Seamus ou Ron le lui sortira, lorsqu'il ira un peu mieux.

Tiens, Molly débarque enfin. Elle a du vouloir me laisser faire. C'est aimable de sa part. Je lui dis ce que j'en ai conclu et après avoir lancé un sortilège que je ne connais pas mais que je suppose avoir été bien utilisé lors de la prime jeunesse de ses aînés puis des jumeaux, elle confirme mon diagnostic. Neville n'aura rien hormis de beaux bleus. C'est déjà ça. Et il pourra recommencer à jouer, après le déjeuner. Ce qui est bien plus intéressant. Avec un peu de chance, les bleus pourront muter en quelque chose de plus douloureux…

Les rires que les garçons laissent échapper me font présumer qu'ils n'ont pas fini de se moquer de leur acolyte pour avoir semblé au bord de la mort pour si peu mais je me hâte bien de les calmer en leur rappelant leur propre inquiétude. Les quatre paires d'yeux se baissent immédiatement vers le sol. Un sourire satisfait s'étend sur mes lèvres et je vais rejoindre la cuisine, d'où Molly nous appelle pour déjeuner. Sûrement qu'après avoir avalé nos sandwiches, nous irons faire un jeu le temps de digérer puis ils reprendront la partie, puisqu'aucune des deux équipes n'a attrapé le vif d'or. Je suis quasiment certaine que Molly proposera aux garçons de les héberger pour continuer le match demain si ce soir, la situation n'a pas changé. Et j'espère que ça sera le cas. La présence des garçons multiplie par deux mes chances de faire souffrir des gens puisque je ne m'attaque ni à Molly, ni à Arthur.

Assis face à moi, Ron et Dean me dévisagent sans un mot tandis que le reste de la troupe chahute Neville gentiment. Ginny prend parfois sa défense, s'attirant alors les moqueries sur elle mais elles finissent invariablement par revenir sur lui. Il faut dire que dès que Seamus a une victime, il est difficile pour celle-ci de se débarrasser de lui mais Neville commence à avoir l'habitude. Cela va faire plus ou moins huit ans qu'il partage son dortoir, après tout.

Revenons à Dean et Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont. En tout cas, leurs expressions sont impénétrables et je crois reconnaître en celle de Ron celle qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et qui m'a déjà mise mal à l'aise. Celle qui semble me dire « je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est ». Ou du moins, celle que, moi, j'interprète comme ça. A tort ou à raison, je ne sais pas. Rappelons-nous simplement qu'il est très rare que je fasse erreur, peu important le domaine de ma prévision.

Au sujet de Dean, c'est à peu près la même expression sauf que je ne lui ai rien fait à lui, encore. Donc il ne peut pas se douter de quelque chose. A moins qu'il n'ait senti mon mensonge dans ma fausse inquiétude de tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'est fait propulser par un cognard… Non. Quand même. Il était plusieurs mètres au-dessus de moi et le soleil devait diminuer son acuité visuelle. Alors que se passe-t-il ? J'ai très envie de le leur demander sauf que je sais que je serais incapable de le faire sans agressivité. Tout comme je sais que ça ne ferait que m'enfoncer, si, justement, j'employais un ton agressif. Alors je me tais et je me concentre sur mon sandwich. Enorme, le sandwich, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait caler un ogre.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je pense certainement poster la suite mercredi pour finir vendredi.

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !

Cha Darcy


	7. Chapter 7

Houston, nous avons un problème.

Mais avant de vous dire lequel, je vais vous communiquer le plaisir que j'ai à m'exprimer sans me soucier d'employer des expressions moldues ou non. Honnêtement, j'adore le monde sorcier et la magie mais, parfois, c'est un peu lourd de devoir faire attention à ce que l'on dit pour être sûr que tout le monde comprenne, quand on ne peut pas prendre le temps d'expliquer son propos. Voilà, c'est dit. Ne vous glorifiez pas trop, cependant. Vous n'avez aucun mérite : vous êtes simplement moldus. Et, dans le cas présent, c'est un avantage. Mais bref. Je disais : nous avons un problème.

Enfin, davantage moi que vous mais je compte sur votre naturel compatissant pour accepter d'être inclus dans l'équation. Rassurez-vous, ça ne changera rien à vos vies. C'est juste pour moi. Je vous parle comme je parlerais à un journal intime, je suis même certainement seule mais je ne le sais pas donc c'est parfait. Je me maintiens dans une illusion volontaire. Enfer et Damnation, une fois encore, je digresse. Et malheureusement, je crois savoir pourquoi. Le problème dont j'ai à vous parler est assez conséquent et mon inconscient doit sûrement chercher tout échappatoire possible. Bientôt, je me mettrai à vous parler de la façon dont les petits pois sont mis en boîte. Il ne faudra pas vous inquiéter.

Sauf que non. Je ne dois pas. Je dois me focaliser sur le moment présent et sur le problème qui vient de se poser. Deanacompris. Non, pardon. Dean a compris. Ce foutu dessinateur a compris ce que j'étais. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais le mal est là. Tout à l'heure, avant que la partie de Quidditch ne reprenne, il m'a interceptée et me l'a dit clairement, son regard planté dans le mien. J'entends encore ses fichus mots résonner dans ma tête « Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginée sadique, Hermione. Mais au fond, c'est si logique… ». D'ailleurs, en quoi est-ce logique ? Je peux le savoir ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, ni même de démentir. Il est parti immédiatement après avoir lâché ces deux phrases. Au début, j'ai cru avoir mal compris mais lorsque je les ai tous rejoints, pile au moment où Seamus récupérait une batte, Dean a innocemment laissé échapper qu'ils avaient de la chance que Seamus ne soit pas sadique. Il ferait exprès de manquer les cognards pour taper sur les joueurs, autrement. Il m'a ensuite adressé un clin d'œil, ce foutu fourbe, et ils se sont envolés.

Merlin aurait pu être en ma faveur et le faire crasher mais non. Il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Pire, aucun autre accident ne s'est produit et les joueurs faisaient en sorte de ménager Neville pour éviter de l'abîmer davantage. Je vais finir par détester la sollicitude des gens normaux. Surtout que mes méninges ne se laissaient pas une minute de répit. Sans pour autant trouver comment Dean avait pu découvrir mon secret étant donné que, depuis son arrivée, je n'avais rien fait hormis appuyer sur des bleus. Chose que tout le monde aurait pu faire, plus ou moins volontairement. Enfin, bref.

J'ai donc continué dans mon rôle d'amie-spectatrice jusqu'à ce qu'Harry attrape le vif d'or et abrège ma douleur. Depuis ce matin, je trouve qu'Harry est vraiment le meilleur de mes amis. Mais je vais éviter de le lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas. En plus, Dean risquerait de l'entendre et ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin. Ce dont je me passerais aisément, comme vous devez vous en douter. Donc, je reprends mon histoire. Harry a attrapé le vif d'or après une heure, une heure et quart de match et, pour fêter cela, nous sommes de nouveau allés chercher à manger auprès de Molly. Je digresse à nouveau mais à ce train-là, je vais prendre dix kilos sans le voir étant donné que, moi, je ne fais rien hormis vaguement gesticuler sur le sol lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mais passons. Mon poids ne concerne que moi.

Je disais donc que nous goûtions joyeusement, même si j'avais un sale goût dans la bouche puisque Dean s'était de nouveau assis en face de moi et qu'il me jetait régulièrement des regards en coin, au milieu d'un éclat de rire. Cela a duré tout le long du repas, jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe dans la chambre que je partage avec Ginny.

Il semble que personne n'ait remarqué l'attention excessive que Dean me porte, depuis quelques heures, et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ils risqueraient de penser qu'il a le béguin pour moi et, au vu de mes réactions, que moi aussi. Ce qui impliquerait qu'ils feraient tout pour nous laisser tous les deux. Et que là, je serais gravement tentée par le meurtre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Dean mette à jour mon secret ? Pourquoi ? A la limite, je l'aurais sûrement moins mal vécu si ça avait été Ginny, Harry ou Ron qui l'avait fait mais LUI. Lui que je ne vois que très peu… Où est la logique, messieurs-dames, je vous le demande.

En ce qui concerne l'attitude Ron, d'ailleurs, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à signaler. Il n'a plus du tout fait de regard pénétrant, se contentant de rester le bon vieux Ron de d'habitude, celui que tout le monde adore. Et que j'assume adorer, aussi. Oui, oui, n'oubliez pas : j'aime mes amis. Bon, je les préfère quand ils souffrent, mais il n'empêche que je les aime, quand même. Je ne m'encombrerais pas d'eux, autrement. Je suis suffisamment intelligente pour faire autrement, sauf que je désire conserver une vie normale. Donc je dois me brider et faire preuve d'astuce.

Oui, la mégalomanie va de paire avec le sadisme, c'est avéré, si vous aviez encore des doutes à ce sujet. Mais je le vis bien. Normal, je suis géniale. Géniale, certes, mais avec toujours cette foutue incompréhension. Je pense que le plus simple serait que j'aille voir Dean, que je le prenne à part et que je lui pose directement la question. Sauf que là, ça confirmerait ce qu'il a affirmé, ce qui ne m'arrangerait vraiment pas. Ou alors, je peux aussi employer la technique de l'autruche et retourner avec le reste du groupe, en agissant parfaitement normalement, jusqu'à ce que Neville, Seamus et l'empêcheur de tourner en rond repartent chez eux. Ca me semble être le meilleur plan à ma disposition pour le moment. Il faut savoir agir simplement quand la situation le requiert.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, je m'empresse donc de gagner le salon où Dean et Ron font une partie d'échecs sorciers sous le regard amusé de Neville et Seamus. Ginny et Harry ne sont pas présents mais il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer la raison qui les a poussés à s'éclipser. N'est-ce pas mignon, un couple de jeunes amoureux…

Je prends place aux côtés de Neville, sur le canapé, et jette un coup d'œil aux cases du plateau. Comme il est logique pour tous ceux qui connaissent Ron, c'est lui qui paraît mener la partie et je suis impressionnée par l'entêtement de Dean : il me semble que c'est l'un des seuls à encore et toujours persister à l'affronter. Pour cela, il mériterait presque que Ron le laisse gagner mais… Non. Je ne laisserai rien entendre de tel à Ron. Parce que, premièrement, je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait vu qu'il risque d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait, si on lui faisait ça à lui et, deuxièmement, je déteste désormais Dean et je suis ravie de voir ses pièces être mises en charpie par celles de Ron.

Une chose me surprend néanmoins tandis que la partie se poursuit lentement mais sûrement : alors que Ron a jeté un œil vers moi lorsque je suis revenue, Dean, lui, est resté fixé sur le plateau. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne s'est vraiment pas rendue compte de ma présence ou si c'est pour me faire passer un message. En tout cas, s'il s'agit de la seconde hypothèse, c'est un échec? sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Un mouvement décisif semble se faire brusquement sur le plateau : la Reine de Ron met à terre le Roi de Dean et pose l'un de ses pieds sur son dos, en signe d'asservissement. Vainqueur, Ron s'étire en souriant largement tandis que Dean sourit, lui aussi, mais plus doucement. Je lève les pouces en félicitant verbalement mon rouquin et en regrettant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir asservir Dean de la même façon que la Reine l'a fait avec le Roi. Ca serait tellement plus facile…

Neville et Seamus, aussi habitués que moi à la situation, se contentent de donner une bourrade amicale à Ron avant de se lever pour récupérer les gâteaux que Molly vient de finir et qu'elle menace de donner aux gnomes du jardin, si personne n'arrive pour les prendre. Bien sûr, aucun de nous ne croit à cela mais il serait assez discourtois de ne pas venir, pour autant. Un changement de température paraît alors brusquement se faire dans la pièce tandis que les deux joueurs tournent leurs têtes vers moi. Prunelles bleues et prunelles marron me fixent avec le même calme. Le calme de la résolution. Je sais qu'une décision a été prise à la façon dont leurs regards me scrutent. Et, même si je ne sais pas précisément ce dont il retourne, je ne doute pas que ce soit mauvais pour moi.

Au moment où je vais me lever pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre la compagnie rassurante de Molly, Seamus et Neville reviennent, une moitié de muffin dans une main, un panier rempli de gâteaux similaires dans l'autre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de les voir. Ils ne paraissent rien remarquer de spécial dans notre comportement et reprennent leurs places, près de moi, en posant le panier près du jeu d'échecs. D'un mouvement automatique, Ron, Dean et moi-même tendons le bras pour en prendre un et les mains des garçons viennent frapper légèrement la mienne. Quelques rires et des excuses font écho à la tape mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mortifiée. Comme s'ils venaient de me déclarer la guerre alors qu'il s'agit, là, d'une simple coïncidence.

Résistant à l'envie de fuir pour mettre mes idées au clair et organiser une riposte, si nécessaire, je m'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé pendant que Neville vient se substituer à Dean pour jouer. Ron l'accueille avec un sourire carnassier supposé être faux mais que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver trop réaliste, au vu de son comportement précédent. La pensée que je deviens paranoïaque me traverse, malheureusement je suis obligée de la repousser lorsque le sourire de Ron me prend comme cible, le temps d'un instant.

Il semblerait que Dean se soit fait de Ron un allié. Ou l'inverse. Je ne sais pas encore. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut absolument que je pense à ne jamais me trouver seule en leur présence parce que j'ai beau être sadique et l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de ma génération, je ne suis pas de taille à les affronter, ces deux idiots. Du moins, pas tant qu'il y aura l'éventualité que l'on découvre mon vilain petit secret. L'idéal serait que nous nous retrouvions seuls, mais _vraiment _seuls, et que l'on commence un combat de sortilèges. Je me ferais ainsi suffisamment amochée pour pouvoir impunément riposter avec quelques maléfices et même en profiter pour dire qu'ils se sont pris des sorts qu'ils me destinaient, à la base, tout en plaidant la légitime défense.

Je sais que je serais la plus crédible. Je suis une fille et j'aurais été confrontée, _seule_, à _deux_ sorciers faisant parties de mes _amis_.

Comment mettre ma parole en doute ?


	8. Chapter 8

Comme tout le monde s'en doute, Neville a perdu aux Echecs contre Ron. Cela ne semble pas le traumatiser outre-mesure puisqu'il vient d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence avant d'attraper un autre muffin. En revanche, lui comme Seamus paraît clairement surpris d'entendre Ron me proposer de jouer. Et je dois admettre qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls : moi-même suis-je assez étonnée de cette proposition étant donné qu'il ne me l'a pas faite depuis des années. Depuis le jour où j'ai menacé de mettre son jeu au feu, s'il continuait de rire de ma défaite, en fait. Seul Dean n'a pas paru surpris de sa proposition. Je me sens donc obligée d'accepter pour leur montrer que je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Qu'au fond, ils ne savent rien et que leurs suppositions sont fausses sur toute la ligne. Même si c'est faux et qu'ils ont l'air, au contraire, d'avoir plutôt bien cerné mon comportement.

Assise devant le plateau, je me remémore les différents déplacements et coups propres à chaque pièce pendant que Ron sourit. Neville, Seamus et Dean nous entourent, le premier de mon côté, le second et le troisième face à moi. C'est comme si nous étions divisés. Et au fond, nous le sommes, même si ni Neville, ni Seamus ne le savent. J'ai l'impression d'être face à des jurés. Ron me laisse le premier coup. Avec hésitation, j'avance un de mes pions de deux cases. Il fait de même. Je fronce les sourcils, bougeant mon cavalier sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il m'imite. Mon regard se lève dans le sien et ses yeux bleus me fixent avec assurance. Je me reconcentre sur le plateau, expirant doucement. Seamus me dit de prendre ça avec distance :

- Ron est presqu'imbattable dans ce domaine, c'est ainsi, s'amuse-t-il. Tu es excellente dans les autres, laisse-lui au moins celui-ci.

Si nous avions été un autre jour, dans une autre situation, un autre univers peut-être, j'aurais été d'accord avec lui. Mais tel n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas pour gagner que je joue. C'est pour éloigner les barreaux qu'ils cherchent à apposer autour de moi.

- Tu sembles nerveuse, Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Dean est aimable. Il paraît vraiment se soucier de moi. Un doute me prend. Je commence à avoir peur du jeu auquel ils jouent, Ron et lui. J'ai vraiment l'impression que la situation m'échappe et c'est loin d'être une impression agréable. Me forçant à sourire, je mets ma nervosité sur l'approche imminente de mes règles. Cela semble les satisfaire à en juger par les légères grimaces qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire. Mon sourire se détend. Mon esprit aussi. Je bouge la première pièce que je vois. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Seamus a raison : Ron est excellent dans ce domaine mais je suis meilleure dans ceux qui comptent. Dean et lui n'ont aucune chance si j'arrive à ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par leurs comportements. Deux tours plus tard, Ron me met en échec. J'y fais à peine attention et le félicite sans y penser. Je viens de trouver la solution à mes problèmes. Mais pour la mettre en application, il me faudra faire preuve d'une importante dose de self-control. Par chance, il se trouve que je suis quelqu'un de déterminé.

* * *

Nous voilà quinze jours plus tard, en chemin pour King's Cross Station. Je suis d'humeur agitée parce que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas être suspecte aux yeux de Ron depuis la partie d'Echecs que nous avons disputée et, croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été simple. Je rêve du moment où je pourrais voir une ombre de douleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un mais je dois continuer à faire des efforts. Plus pour longtemps, fort heureusement. Bientôt, je pourrais annihiler la cause de mes soucis sans un remord. Bientôt, Dean Thomas aura trépassé et sans lui, Ron n'aura plus le courage de m'affronter.

Nous arrivons à la gare. Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi-même sortons nos valises du coffre de la voiture d'Arthur, prêtée par le Ministère, et nous engouffrons dans la gare après les avoir salués. Nous sommes désormais trop vieux pour qu'ils nous accompagnent sur le quai, selon Ron et Ginny. Personnellement, cela me convient très bien. Cela fait toujours deux paires d'yeux sur lesquelles je n'aurais pas à me concentrer. Nous passons rapidement la barrière magique et atteignons le quai 9 ¾ sans heurts. Dean, Seamus, Neville et les jumelles Patil sont déjà là. Ils nous accueillent en souriant, chacun prend des nouvelles des autres sans écouter les réponses données. Jouant le jeu parce que je le dois, je ne fais pourtant pas de vieux os.

Rapidement, je m'éloigne en direction des wagons en traînant ma valise derrière moi et grimpe dans le premier venu, en faisant bien attention à ce que l'un de mes amis voie où je suis. Brutalement, je range ma valise avec les autres, trouvant de la place sans trop de mal puisque la plupart des élèves sont encore sur les quais ou pas arrivés et je traverse le couloir à la recherche d'un wagon libre. Je ne mets pas longtemps à atteindre mon but. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je m'approche des fenêtres pour faire signe aux autres de monter quand le bruit de la porte qui se rouvre se fait entendre. Un instant plus tard, les rideaux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, chuchote-t-on. C'était toi ou c'était moi. Et le hasard a fait que ça a été toi.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Mes cheveux me donnent l'impression d'être aussi raide que des baguettes. Je fais un effort sur moi pour me reprendre. Je peux encore inverser la situation.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici, Dean.

- Je sais, Hermione. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas la seule née-moldue, ici-bas. Il y a tellement d'autres moyens de faire du mal autrement que par le biais de la magie. Tellement.

- Les autres… Les autres sauront ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais peut-être pas.

- Tu parles trop, Dean. Ca va causer ta perte.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'emporte avec moi, répond-t-il.

C'est bien la pire réponse possible. Je suis devenue le point central de sa vie. L'ennemi public numéro un. Celui à abattre à tout prix. Un éclat attire soudain mon attention sur la banquette. Un canif semble avoir été oublié, à moitié caché dans le pli reliant assise et dossier. Sans y réfléchir, je me jette dessus avant de sauter sur Dean, le poignardant aussi fort que je le peux à maintes reprises. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre pendant mon acte. Ronald Weasley apparaît. Ses yeux bleus exposent librement la déception qu'il ressent mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'expression du professeur McGonagall quand elle pénètre finalement dans le compartiment en apparaissant ainsi à mon regard. Sous moi, Dean sourit. Nulle trace de sang sur lui. Nulle trace de sang sur mes habits. Je lâche le canif. De la mousse apparaît sur le métal. Je me suis fait avoir.

- Au fait, monsieur Thomas : qu'entendiez-vous par « c'était toi ou c'était moi » ? demande le Professeur McGonagall, après m'avoir attachée d'un sortilège.

- Absolument rien, professeur. Juste un effet de style, dans l'action, répond-t-il mais le regard narquois qu'il me lance en quittant le wagon dément ce qu'il vient de dire.

Il a désormais le champ libre. Grâce à moi, grâce à mon fichu complexe de supériorité.

Vous savez, je déteste Dean Thomas mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens à mon propre égard. Absolument rien. Même si je sais qu'Azkaban ne me causera aucun vrai mal, la douleur des autres prisonniers me permettant de résister sans trop de problèmes aux Détraqueurs, je ne peux pas envisager me pardonner cette erreur. Du moins, pas tant que Dean Thomas ne sera pas lui aussi démasqué. Heureusement que nous avons le même vilain petit secret. Grâce à lui, je sais que Dean finira par se lâcher à un moment où il ne faudra pas, devant la personne qu'il ne faudra pas.

Et quand le désespoir commencera à me titiller, dans ma jolie cellule délabrée, c'est à ça que je penserai pour me revigorer.

Si je parle d'Azkaban en faisant l'impasse sur Ste Mangouste, c'est parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que ni Harry ni Ron n'interviendra pour me faire interner à Ste Mangouste, les preuves de mon sang-froid et de mon intelligence sont trop évidentes.

Au moins, quoiqu'il arrive, je reste fidèle à ce que je suis : une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout incomprise par la majorité.

The End

* * *

Voici la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à son terme !

A bientôt,

Cha Darcy


End file.
